dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
MAX 300
Song Information Regular Version Artist: Ω BPM: 300(100-300) (DDR), 12-300 (IIDX) Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED Genre: HARDCORE TECHNO First Appearance: DDRMAX -Dance Dance Revolution 6thMIX- Other Appearances: *beatmaniaIIDX 7th style *DDRMAX -Dance Dance Revolution 6thMIX- CS *DDRMAX -Dance Dance Revolution- *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME JP CS *Dance Dance Revolution ULTRAMIX *Dancing Stage Unleashed *beatmaniaIIDX 7th style CS *beatmaniaIIDX 11 IIDX RED CS *DanceDanceRevolution S+ DDR MAX Pack *DanceDanceRevolution (2010) *DanceDanceRevolution Classroom Edition *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars Length: 1:32 X-Special Ver. Artist: Ω BPM: 300 Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X Length: 1:32 Lyrics None. Song Connections/Remixes *MAX 300 is part of the MAX series of boss songs. The other songs are: **MAXX UNLIMITED, by Z, which can be found in DDRMAX2 -Dance Dance Revolution 7thMIX-. **The legend of MAX, by ZZ, which can be found in Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. **''MAX. (period), by 2MB, which can be found on the Japanese PS2 release of Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME and as part of the Replicant D-ignition folder in DanceDanceRevolution (2013). **Fascination MAXX, by 100-200-400, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. **ΔMAX, by DM Ashura, which can be found on both DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE 3 and DanceDanceRevolution X2. *MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix), a remix by Jondi & Spesh, appears on both Dance Dance Revolution ULTRAMIX 2 and DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. However, this remix is based more on ''MAXX UNLIMITED. *Another remix by takamatt, named MAX 300 (takamatt MIM Remix), appears on SOUND VOLTEX BOOTH. *MAX 300 sounds slightly different in the beatmaniaIIDX series. **The PlayStation 3 version of DanceDanceRevolution also uses this cut. *Sirens from MAX 300 can be heard in Arrabbiata. *Various sounds from MAX 300 can be heard in Vairocana, also composed by Naoki Maeda. Trivia *MAX 300 is the Extra Stage for both DDRMAX and beatmaniaIIDX 7th style. AAing it as an Extra Stage on DDRMAX would unlock CANDY☆ as an Encore Extra Stage. **MAX 300 has a special Challenge-only version in DanceDanceRevolution X named MAX 300(X-Special). It is the EXTRA STAGE X-Special for DDRMAX. *According to NAOKI, MAX 300 was originally supposed to run at 400 BPM, but it was too difficult. The 400 BPM would then move on to Fascination MAXX. *MAX 300 is the first official boss song in any DDR game. It also appears on the Legend Road course in Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. *The Expert chart of PARANOiA Revolution, a boss song in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, uses a portion of MAX 300's Expert chart and also its X-Special counterpart. Double Expert however uses POSSESSION's Expert chart in place of MAX 300, and MAX 300's Expert chart in place of MAX 300 X-Special. *On DDR X, MAX 300 had timing fixes in its Difficult and Expert charts. *MAX 300 is the second and last Sticker Stage 1 unlock on DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars. *MAX 300's BPM was incorrectly displayed as 300-302 on DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars. **It was also notorious for its very tight timing windows, similar to Mermaid girl from DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. The tight timing windows were caused by the game's new engine. However, these problems have since been fixed in an update. *A nickname for MAX 300 in Japanese is "yororo" (ヨロロ), since the katakana character "yo" (ヨ) resembles the number three, and "ro" (ロ) resembles zero. *In Beatmania IIDX, MAX 300 drops down to only 12 BPM, being the lowest BPM in any Bemani game. *In this song's original background movie, during the middle freeze and stop the background text briefly flashes the words "18 Spikes" and "18 Pains". This subtly hints at the length of the break, since counting the start of the freeze arrow as 0, the first step after the break comes exactly 18 beats later (at 300 BPM). Song Production Information NAOKI / SOUND This a song that's wonderfully fast at 300 BPM, the kind of hardcore techno you only find in music sim games. I never thought I'd get to write such a great type of song ... ... so here we have MAX300, arrived at through lots of trial and error in the production and conceptualization phases. "Anyone who can clear such a provocatively high speed song is like a superman to me ... " Yeah, I still feel this way. Video Production Information THE MAXIMUM. Oh my, Naoki, I just can't, it's too fast. Oh, and to you DDR players who mailed NAOKI and were all, "Make a 400 BPM song! Please!" You don't want to be human anymore, do you? You want to become a superman? How can you all do this? I just don't get it. My, my, you're all ace pilots. (Oh, I guess I shouldn't use aviation terms for music games ... ) This song has a great feel to it. Naoki style, full throttle! Play this song, and destroy it. It's hot! Well, let's try to draw someone who can play this song, dancing like someone in a fever. I guess the dance is something rock-style-ish. I did my best to reproduce an instant of that sort of really tricky movement. I think the drawings for these animations took longer than anything else in 7th style. Usually my source materials are fairly small, and I have to fool around with them to get them looking right, but for some reason I just kept cranking out bigger images that had a poster feel to them that I had to reduce in size. ... however, even when the size is fixed, I've got to make it 15 color. There's no rhyme, no reason ... aaaargh! It'd be nice to be able to work in wider resolutions sometimes ... Even so, I like the way this turned out in the end. Difficulty & Notecounts Regular Version ※ Denotes chart has a timing fix X-Special Ver. Category:Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:MAX series Category:DDRMAX Songs Category:DDR 2010 Songs Category:X-Special Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:NAOKI Songs Category:Songs with Fixed Timing Category:DDR Dance Wars Songs Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs